1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable surgical instruments and, more particularly, to portable surgical instruments including a generator configured to selectively and removably couple thereto via a “quick-release” locking mechanism of the portable surgical instrument.
2. Background of Related Art
Portable surgical instruments are known in the medical arts. Portable surgical instruments overcome some of the drawbacks that are typically associated with surgical instruments that draw power from electrical outlets. That is, outlet driven surgical instruments utilize power cords that may create tripping and/or entanglement hazards in an operating room environment.
Typically, the portable surgical instrument includes a battery or battery assembly that is configured to removably couple or “latch” to the portable surgical instrument. In addition, the portable surgical instrument may be configured to include one or more selectively removable generators that communicate with the battery assembly to provide energy to an end-effector assembly that is associated with the portable surgical instrument. One or more suitable locking mechanisms may be associated with the portable surgical instrument to secure the generator to the portable surgical instrument. For example, in one particular instance, a locking knob may be operably coupled to a proximal end of the portable surgical instrument and configured to screw into the generator to secure the generator to the portable surgical instrument. In this instance, the locking knob may be, initially, hand tightened and, subsequently, further tighten via a wrench or other suitable device to properly secure the generator to the portable surgical instrument.
As can be appreciated, generators that are configured to quickly and easily couple or latch to the portable surgical instrument may prove advantageous in the surgical environment.